Yugioh NS 2 RED RISSING
by LeeinVampire13
Summary: REID VS JAKE


Yugioh NS 2

Turn 4. Pride Of The Weak

''Is he alive?'' A dim light appeared in the slowwly opening eyes of Hera. As he layed unconsious on the ground unaware of his surrondings. Quickly he sat up looking around. ''YEAHHHH he is awake''a small female replied sitting next to him. Her eyes were crystal blue with a glistening of peace reflecting from them. Her hair was short with two pony tails pointing up like a cat. The small girl looked at Hera giving him a startled glance for a second but then it was replaced with a look of joy. Her eyes shifted to his right arm where his duel disk was strapped. ''YOU HAVE CARDS!''she shouted her voice full of excitement. Not able to respond Hera slowwly turned his head looking at his surrondings.

Around him more and more small children. On there faces a look of both worry and confusion. Each one looking young to the next. There most notiable trait about there appearance was there tathered clothes. The boys wore torn shirts that were cut in half showing there belly buttons. There shorts with holes on the knee's and fated collor. The girls all wore tathered dresses with what looked to be a mixture of grease and dirt. ''He is odd looking''one of the boys spoke queitly. Feeling fear coming from the boy. Hera slowwly got to his feet. ''Its okay''Hera replied dusting his sliffer jacket off.

''Are you really a duelist mister?''the girl next to him asked. Her eyes closses with overflowing joy. This filled Hera with a burst of both happiness and hope. ''Yes i am''Hera said rubbing the back of his head. ''THATS AWESOME!''all the boy shouted. ''Thats enough...''a stern voice spoke out. As if a cannon just went off all the little kids looks of joy and excitement turned into cold silence. There eyes all shifting direction to in back of them. There three dark figures stood looking back at Hera. ''Jake...''Hera replied instantly catching the collor or the red jacket. ''Hey Hera looks like we found you''Jake said. ''Found me?''Hera asked. ''Where are we?''Hera asked looking up seeing a steel ceiling above.

''Underground''one of the boys standing next to Jake responded. ''The Safe Zone''he finished his sentence. Defientaly the oldest one of the kids. He looked to be around the age of twenty maybe even twenty one. A stern and confident look on his face. On his head he wore a red winter hat with the word [HOPE] written in the middle. His hair was long with a dark red tint. Going all the wall down to the end of his neck. His eyes a emerald green that was in a feral gaze staring at Hera. He wore a long brown jacket that was unbottened revailing a white t shirt under it.

''Who are you?''Hera asked. ''Its not who we are but more about what we stand for''he spoke in a ridled sentence. ''We will stand for something much bigger than ourselfs''he said stopping in back of the little girl and placing right hand on top of her head. ''We will protect everyone with both our hands not allowing anything to stand in our way''he said looking down at her a small grin forming on his face as she looked back at him. Quickly he looked back up at Hera before walking past the girl. ''We are not justice nor can we be described as Hope but instead we are the burning symbol that even the darkest things can always change''he finished his sentence pointing his gloved hand at Hera.

''But who are you?''he asked making a fist. ''His name is Hera Yuki''Jake quickly answered for Hera. ''He is a Sliffer...''Jake continued suddenly remembering that they were not in Duel Academy any more. ''Hes a duelist''Jake changed his responce. ''Hacker you brought him here''the boy spoke not taking his eyes of Hera. ''Yes he was in trouble''the second boy quickly answered. He looked to be much younger then the first boy. His hair was long and in a messy style. On his face he wore a very noticable pair of glasses. His shirt tucked in and on his right hand what looked to be a sorta tablet or small computer that he was continusasly typing on without even looking up.

''He was dueling agaisnt the L.A.W.''the boy replied instantly causing a reaction from the first boy. Eyes still on the tablet screen. A look of both anger and pain visably shown on his face. ''I see..''he said quietly turning his back to Hera as if hiding his face. ''And at the looks at it''the second boy began to speak. ''His win was a hundred percent confirmed'' ''He beat the Law..''the first boy remarked turning his head to Hera. ''And thats when you saved him''the first boy replied. ''That is what the Safe-Zone is for''the second boy argued. ''If it will make you more confortable why not test him?''the second boy asked still not taking his eyes off the screen.

''All that enter this base must be tested so there loyalty can be trusted''the first boy replied slowwly turning to face Hera. ''A test?''Hera asked puzzled. ''If you could have defeated one of the law breakers then why dont you show me just how strong you are''the first boy replied rolling up his sleeve revealing an odd red tatoo. ''Wait a second he is trustworthy''Jake interupted quickly appearing behind the first boy. Ignoring this the first boy just continued to stare at Hera awaiting his responce. {These children the way they look at him}Hera thought to himself in front of him Masked Kuriboh manefesting. ''There is no other choice''Hera said quietly to himself ready to agree.

''Hold on''Jakes voice spoke out before Hera could respond. ''Allow me?''Jake asked strapping a duel disk around his shoulder and activating it. Unlike his word this the first boy could not interupt as he slowwly turned with a look of intrigue on his face. ''Do you not understand the penalties if you lose''the first boy replied. ''Hera is my friend and we are on a mission together''Jake replied. ''Jake i beg of you to think of this''the second boy pleaded a sound of worry in his voice. ''I accept''the first boy replied throwing his brown jacket to the ground revealing an arm full of odd markings.

{Wounds...}Hera thought noticing the marks. ''Set up the punishment''the first figure replied looking over to the second boy. ''Fourty Percent power should be enough of a test''the first boy replied coldly. . Hera watched as every child suddenly back up. Below Jake and the first figure a large circle emerged with wires at there feet that connected with eachother. ''Power on''the second boy replied tapping a button on the middle of the tablet.

''With every life point loss then pain will be felt''the first figure spoke attaching a damaged duel disk to his right arm. ''Damage...''Jake spoke looking around to see every kid but this time with a horrified and worried look on there faces. Quickly realizing the danger ahead. ''There can be no freedom without sacrefice''the first figure replied. ''Test your loyalty and you get the first turn''the first figure replied drawing five cards. ''Hold on..''Jake interupted. ''Just as you have what looks to be a dueling ritual so do we''Jake spoke. ''When beggining a duel its in The Duelist Code to reveal your name to your opponent to show that your fighting with all your soul and heart''Jake explained. Hesitiant Hera wanted to interupt but he did not know the words to say. Thrown off that Jake would actually make this much of a sacrefice for him. '' My name is Jake Cyber and i am an aspiring duelist who is looking to save my friend Candice Vice''Jake announced. ''Hera Yuki is a brother to me and i will always put my life on the line as he would do the same for me''Jake concluded.

''Brother...''the little girl replied as if she did not hear this word before. The first figure looked at Jake reading his face for a second. Not speaking a word just looking blank at him. ''My name is Reid''he began. ''I have no mission but to protect these kids they are my family'' ''All of them''Reid beggan looking around at every kid. ''My body, my blood, nothing matters but protecting them''he said coldly. ''So we are not so diffrent Reid''Jake said a sincerer smile on his face. '' I DRAW!''Jake suddenly shouted quickly drawing a card. {Jake}Hera thought to himself.

''I now normal summon Digital Bug Centibit'' a white light appeared in front of Jake. Squirming out from the light was a deep blue centipede. ''Now ill activate this''Jake said looking down at a card in his hand. ''I activate Earthquake''he said inserting the card into the disk. '' This card will switch Centibit activating its effect to when this card is switched from attack to defence mode i can specail summon another level three insect from my deck''Jake explained. ''I now specail summon BachBachiBachi''Jake replied. A yellow bumblebee appeared next to Centibit.

''XYZ..''Reid spoke to himself. ''I will now build the overlay network using Bachi and Centibit'' with the sentence of Jake both Jakes bugs turned into the same purple light. ''PREPARE TO BE INFECTED!''Jake shouted. In front of Jake a small blinding light took form. Finally the light vanished revealing a small deep blue dung beetle. Two circles spun around the dung beetle. ''I set two cards and end''Jake replied placing two cards into his disk. ''That is so awesome''a little kid replied standing behind Jake. ''Not bad''Reid replied quickly drawing the top card of his deck.

''I acivate Foolish Burial allowing me to send this''Reid replied pulling out his deck, skimming through it and sending a card to the graveyard. ''Here we go..''the second boy replied his arms folded. ''I now specail summon my Primtive Butterfly''Reid replied. Wings spread in front of Reid a green butterfly appeared. On each of its wings a flower patern. ''This card will now increase its level by one''Reid explained. Pouring out from the wings of the butterfly a white ora appeared. ''I will now summon the tuner monster Red Resonator''Reid stated. ''A tuner...''Jake replied watching a small red figure appeared next to the butterfly.

Its body was made of a bright orange flame. In its right hand it held what looked to be a small point yellow weapon while its in left hand it held a staff with a red ball on the tip. ''I now specail summon another tuner with this monsters effect''Reid stated placing another card from his hand onto the disk. ''Come on Synchron Resonator'' appearing next to Fire Resonator. A similiar creature appeared. Holding the same two weapons in both its hands. Both laughing evily at eachother as if they knew the evils that were about to accur. ''I TUNE FIRE RESONATOR WITH PRIMITIVE BUTTERFLYReid shouted pointing his hand to the air. Fire Resonator leaped into the air spinning around before transforming into three white circles.

Slowwly they consumed the butterfly. ''BURNING SYMBOL OF HOPE AND SALVAGE PLEASE BRACE THIS FIELD WITH YOUR MIGHT AND SHOW ALL DUELIST OF THIS GENERATION THE BURNING SOUL OF THE FOREVER DUEL KING!''Reid screamed out in a dramtic chant. Three huge flames shot out the ground forming what looked to be a large muscular dragon. ''It cant be''Jake replied not believing his eyes. Its appearance towering as it looked down at Jake. Its massive build with dark red skin collor. Its massive wings storming in the air causing a strong blast of wind to accur everytime it flapped its wings. ''DOUBLE TUNE!''Reid shouted instantly getting Jakes attention. Like the first time Synchron Resonator leaped into the air spinning around.

''Double synchro...''Jake studdered looking up to the sky to see a massive dragon take form. One that was two times larger than Red Dragon Archifiend. A more adult looking form of Red Dragon Archifiend. Tower above Jake on both the massive dragons arms were two large blades. ''Introudicing Red Dragon Archifiend ABYSS!''Reid shouted pointing his index finger up at his monster. ''ATTACK !''Reid demanded. With his masters word's Abyss rose his right arm then quickly struck it down the sharp blade going straight at Digital Bug Centibug. ''I activate my trap go Sandstorm Mirror Force''Jake interupted his set card quickly flipping up.

''With this card i can set your mighty dragon''Jake proclaimed. ''Nice try''Reid replied. ''I activate Abyss effect to negate your trap''Reid explained. Before the blade could strike Centibit. Abyss let out a loud violent roar that shattered Jakes trap card like glass. Jake not able to respond in time watched as his monster was cut in half by Abyss sharp blade. ''And now''Reid replied looking down at the ground. A violent bang errupted from the ground as bright flash of light struck Jake consuming him immediatly in a bright luminous flash.

''JAKE!''Hera screamed looking on at Jake who was consumed by lightning. Slowwly Jakes life points drained a few points and just like that the lightning vanished causing Jake to crash to his knee's. ''WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?''Hera screamed going to walk forward. ''I would not do that''the second boy replied his eyes still looking down at the screen. ''Once you step on that platform you will cause even more of a shock to your friend''the second boy explained quietly. ''This the test..test your loyalty here and if you survive then maybe you can be used in our mission''Reid replied folding his hands not being affected by the pain Jake was in.

Turn 5. BURNING RED SOUL! Valor Of Reid

''JAKE!'' Hera screamed his voice full of worry. Horror filled eyes he watched as Jakes body slowwly buckled down. Smoke feuming from his body. Reid just stood there looking at Jake. A look of pitty on his face. Wanting to run to his friend but the warning from the second boy just uttered flashing in his head. Helplessly he stood there waiting for his friend to make a single movement. ''I activate my trap...''the voice of Jake spoke out weakly. His set card quickly flipping up. ''XYZ Reborn..''Reid replied announcing the name of the card. In front of Jake Scardinator crawled out from the ground. ''I will set two cards and conclude my turn''Reid announced placing two cards into the disk.

''Big brother looks so angry''one of the small kids spoke out quietly. ''Shhh you know Reid dont like talking when he is testing someone''a kid next turn to him whispered. {Testing}Hera thought to himself placing his full attention on the eyes of Reid. A look of deep sadness masked with a look of confidence he always seemed to force on his face. As if he was hidding his true worry or something else. ''ITS MY TURN!''Jake screamed out quickly drawing a card and ignoring the pain that was julting through his entire body. A confident smirk appared on the face of Jake as he looked at the drawn card. ''Whats so funny?''Reid asked. ''This entire field is about to be infected''Jake spoke out a gleam appearing in his eye.

''I activate the field spell card Bug Matrix''Jake annoucned. Within seconds of activating. Three blue lines appeared on the groud going straight down and conencted into another three lines. Pixels out light shot out from the ground creating a factory around Jake and Reid. Two platforms appeared under Jakes Scradinator and below Red Dragon Archifiend Abyss. ''I will now negate this card''Reid replied pointing his finger at abyss. ''Got you''Jake quickly replied. ''I activate Forbidden Challice''Jake quickly responded quickly inserting another card onto the disk. Around Abyss a yellow ora appeared around him causing his arms to clutch down as if freezing him in place.

''You chained around his effect''Reid replied in his voice a vibe of being impressed. On his face a small smirk appearing. ''I never ever make the same mistake twice''Jake replied smiling back at Reid. ''With the efect of Bug Matrix i can now equip one Digital Bug to Scradinator''Jake explained. ''I equip Digital Bug- Websoldier''Jake replied placing the second card from his hand into the disk. The platform under Digital Bug- Centibit lit up as a second yellow circle appeared around Centibit. ''But why stop there''Jake replied still holding his drawn card in his hand. ''I will continue to evolve''Jake said turning his attention to the children. ''I been at some low times'' ''Had some hard fought defeats but not once did i ever think about giving up because i always had something to fight for''Jake paused looking over to Hera.

''Family''Jake said slowwly returning his attention to Reid. ''Family...''Reid repeated. Appearing in front of Jake was the giant silhoute of Dragonecro. Replacing Reid was the dark stare of Leein looking through his soul. ''Not once did giving up ever cross my mind''Jake said clutching the drawn card in his hand. Suddenly everything returned to normal as he opened his eyes starting confidently at Reid. ''I activate Rank up- Maggic Astral Force''Jake said pointing the card at Reid. Hera watched as Scardinator became absorbed by another blinding yellow light. Inside the light Reid could see Scradiantor slowwly evolving. ''Show yourself Digital Bug- Corebage''Jake quietly spoke. Two gray wings peeked out from the light. Followed by a gray head with yellow eyes and finally legs. In front of Jake was a gray fly.

Similar to Scardiantor inside its body was a yellow blinding light. Suddenly its two wings went over its face shielding itself. ''We will never give up'' ''But we will evolve to the next level''Jake spoke out. ''I detach one XYZ material to return Abyss back to your extra deck''Jake announced. ''NO WAY!''the second boy shouted. ''There you go Jake''Hera said with a smile on his face. Corebage opened its large wings as it shut a giant blast of wind at Abyss . Like a tornado the wind circled around Abyss consuming him instantly. '' Now that he is gone i move in to attack''Jake replied. Corebage again widened its wings as it shot another strong wind but this one struck Reid throwing him to the ground.

A violent bang errupted from the ground as bright flash of light struck Reid. The same one that effect Jake but this one more brighter and violent. ''Im sorry''Jake said to himself wanting to shield his own eyes but this stopped instantly. He could not believe his eyes. He watched as Reid stood to his feet the lightning consuming his entire body but he ignored it and just stood up. Absorbing the pain. ''What the hell''Jake replied. ''Its imposble to hurt someone who is already broken and cannot chance lossing''the second boy uttered quietly. ''What do you mean ?''Hera asked. The second boy stopped mid sentence as if he spoke something he shouldnt have and just went instantly quiet returning to typing on his tablet.

''With no cards in your hand i can assume your turn is over''Reid replied the lightning around him finially fading away. ''Yeah...''Jake replied not knowing how to respond on what he just witnessed. ''Its time''Reid spoke out looking at the second boy with his right eye. ''Is it ready?''he asked. The second boy quickly notted at Reid. ''Prepare it''Reid snapped. With the words of Reid the tablet and duel disk around Reid suddenly glew. ''TEST PHASE GO!''the second boy replied slamming his hand on the center of the tablet. ''I draw''Reid replied drawing the top card of his deck that was shinning. ''I can understand evolving to become stronger''Reid began to speak.

''But evolving is not enough to surrvive here''Reid said sadly. ''You must create your own power and form it with your own will''Reid spoke. The card he was holding finially stop shinning. ''Your building your own cards''Hera shouted out finially getting close enough to see the second boys screen. ''I am giving Reid his own edge''the second boy assured Hera. ''Your cheating though you cant just make your own cards only a card worker can''Hera argued. ''I can assure you Hera i have the qualities to do so''the second boy replied.

''I activate the first card of the RISING'' ''GO RED ORICHALCOS!''Reid screamed. A small flame appeared on the right side of Reid. Then a second one appeared on the left. A line of fire appeared crossing and conecting into eachother forming a red symbol below the feet of Reid. ''I activate Call Of The Haunted''Reid replied his set card rising up. . Three huge flames shot out the ground forming what looked to be a large muscular dragon. ''RED DRAGON ARCHIFIEND'' all the kids screamed out in excitement. ''The Kings symbol brings excitement to those even in suffering and pain''Reid replied. ''But still i have learned that strengh is not enough i must grow stronger by placing my own will into this mighty dragon''Reid replied.

''Reid...''Jake replied understanding Reids reasoning and become overtaking by his sadness. ''We are looked at as bugs and sentenced to extermination when seen'' ''We hide underground sometimes starving'' ''Cold nights we suffer '' ''Everynight these kids go to sleep praying for an angel to save them i cannot be that but i will become the devil that burns everything away'' ''THEY WILL SUFFER NO MORE!''Reid screamed out taken over by emotion with his explosion Red Dragon Archifiend let out a loud roar. ''My fight agaisnt the world starts here allow me to introuduce you to my sword''Reid replied.

Red Dragon Archifiend and Reid stood in front of Jake. A stance of both valor and courage. ''I activate Instant Fusion in order to specail summon the hilt of my sword. ''I fusion summon Revolt Red Lava Dragon!''Reid replied. From the ground a hole appeared as lava poured out. Just under the feet of Reid. Cracking more and more it created a whole below Reid. ''REID YOUR GONNA FALL THROUGH''Jake screamed out feeling the emense heat from Reids side. Relaizing this was no game no more. ''Stop and just witness''the second boy replied in awe. Everyone stood and watched as the ground compeltly cracked and Reid stood on top of the red circle as if he was standing on a platfrom mere inches from the lava below.

Jumping from the lava a small black dragon appeared. Its entire body made of lava with glowing orange eyes. ''A Tuner...Fusion monster''Jake replied reading the card text on Reids new monster. ''Per the effect of Revolt Red Lava Dragon i can now add one Dark Dragon type monster from my deck''Reid explained. ''I chose Black Stone of Legend''Reid replied. ''I normal summoned Black Stone of Legend'' in front of Reid. A small black egg appeared. ''I now send this card to the graveyard to specail summon the blade of sword''Reid replied. Lava shot out from the ground consuming the small egg. A loud roar errupted from out the lava as two black claws shot out from out of it.

''Red- Eyes...and Red Dragon Archifiend...''Hera replied not beliving his eyes. Hovering next to Red Dragon Archifiend was Red Eyes Black Dragon. Its glooming red eyes looking down at Jake. ''I SYNCH RED DRAGON ARCHIFIEND WITH THE HALT OF THE SWORD REVOLT RED LAVA!''Reid screamed. ''Synchro into Fusion...''Jake replied watching on in awe as Rev Lava transformed into three red circles that spun around Red Dragon Archifiend causing his massive build to glow and grow even larger. ''Suffering, Pain and emptiness ends on this day i will raid the streets of this doomed city with MY HOPE!''Reid screamed throwing his hands to the sky.

Inside the light Archifiend continue to grow. His appearance being shield by the blinding light. ''APPEAR RED DRAGON ARCHIFIEND RISSING HOPE!''Reid screamed out. Its massive face peeked out from the light. Its eyes completly consumed by lava. Its body still massive but a black charcol collor. Flames and lava shout out from its wings. Opened mouth screaming at Jake inside an endless amount of burning embers. ''I activate the effect to banish Revolt Red Lava Dragon and now he will gains two thousand four hundred''Reid explained.

''Your amazing...''Jake said queitly looking at his empty field then back to Corebage. ''Our rising beggins now''Reid said quietly. ''Red Eyes attack Corebage go INFERNO FIRE BLAST!''Reid demanded. Red Eyes opened its mouth as a red flame shot out destroy Corebage immediatly. ''Hacker turn it off''Reid replied. ''What..''the second boy responded. Reid looked at Jake a smile appearing on his face. ''You were right about these two they can be usefull in our mission''Reid replied. ''I wish no more harm on them no victory is worth that''Reid replied his monsters vanishing instantly. He turned looking at Hera.

''Why are you here?''Reid asked. The scenary around them quickly fading back to normal. ''We are looking for someone''Hera quickly answered. ''Someone..you dont know who your looking for''Reid asked. '' All we know is its a girl and she holds a very specail gift ''Hera replied. ''We must find her because she is in danger'' ''We are not the only ones looking for her''Hera explained. ''So its true...'' a females voice spoke out from the crowd of kids. Her voice a older more mature sounding. ''Brother the time has come''the voice spoke out. Jake turned to see a teenage girl with bright red hair now standing in front of children.

Her eyes emerald green. Freckless all around her face but her most noticable feature was the odd golden necklace she wore around her neck. ''Rose...''Reid spoke out. ''As you said brother they can be trusted so there is no danger in me coming out''the female spoke in a quiet tone. ''Hera Yuki i have been waiting for you''Rose spoke her attention turning to Hera. ''Me...you know me but how... i mean.. '' ''I know you dont come from this time line and i know all about your hunting to save your friend Candice but you must understand there is so much more you must understand before we can move on to that step'' Rose spoke.

Suddenly the eyes of Rose glew white as she looked at Hera. Ghost white with the emerald green pureness compeltly fading. ''Its okay my child do not be affraid''she spoke calmly. Around her one child at a time vanishing. Followed by two more. Then three more until it was only Reid, Jake, Hera and the second boy standing there. ''Hera Yuki son of Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes'' she spoke as if reading his mind. ''Dont you think it is time to learn the truth?'' ''The truth of your fathers dissapearance but more importantly why Yubel chose you..'' Hera could not respond he got lost in the eyes of Rose unable to move. Unable to say a single word. ''Shall we beggin''she asked.

John looked at the tank. In front of him the inconsious Candice. Laying there motionless. A mixture of sadness and grief consuming him that he had felt since the duel with Leein. ''Why save me if i only meant to hurt you..''he asked himself. Looking over to Quinn. ''Only one sacrefice left but you saved me..''he repeated. Clutching his fists. Silence all around him. ''Time to repay the favour''John replied moving his hand closser to the tank. In his hand a sword appearing. Grasping the hilt tightly he rissed the sword above his head ready to shatter the glass. Suddenly he dropped it. His hands shaking as a cold air filled the room.

Feeling the pressence of someone standing behind. Trapped like a rat his body shook as he turned to see the dark smile of Naro behind him. Not uttering a single word his dark smile spoke volumes. Assuring John he was now captured. ''Now..now dont you think its a little to late for a midnight snack''Naro replied ''Or can it be'''Naro paused looking at Quinn. Then at Candice. ''You still care for them how i could vomit right now at the thought of your caring but my black heart beats at the feeling of your betrayl''Naro spoke in a dark tone the air around them becoming more and more colder. ''They are coming with me''John snapped his golden armor appearing around him.

Quickly he picked up his sword that glew and transformed into a metal duel disk around his arm. ''By any means''John replied. Naros eyes turned blood red as his smile now transformed into a dark laughter. Around him a black mass of smoke appearing creating a cloak of darkness. ''Sadly you will not escape this room i will give you what you want an endless sleep with your friends always by there side'' ''In the abyss''Naro finished a pitch black duel disk appearing around his wrist.


End file.
